


Friends Being Friends

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Screencap friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More captioned artwork, this time focusing on friendship.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Being Friends

Friends Being Friends

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny13_zps4967bd2c.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny12_zpsfe32ad7d.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny14_zps20b784c9.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny16_zps1328af05.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny11_zpsa565b4e2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny17_zps5e5333d7.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny19_zps4dc77e50.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/funny18_zps8e1d0997.jpg.html)


End file.
